In the World of Pokemon!
by Blackwing Fray the Huntress
Summary: What happens when you throw the Akatsuki into a world of pokemon? Well lets find out! Lets see how these missing nin train there new partners. Story will be a lot better than the summary. As all stories With Hidan it will be T , but he wont show for some time. Please please r&r it makes me happy. This story will have the akatsuki and pokemon in general! I know the title sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO world! Ok so I could not find much pokenaru cross overs with the Akatsuki so i made one! If any one has ideas for the pokemon they can get later please PM m, because my friends either watch pokemon or naruto never both! Hope you all enjoy!**

**I don't own pokemon! I don't own Naruto ( but if I did Akatsuki would rule the world!) **

* * *

"Owwwww!" groaned a very annoyed blonde. The young man proceeded to pick himself up off the ground an inspect his surroundings. He seemed to be in the middle of a small forest. That was very odd seeing as how the last thing he remembered was being in his bed in the room he shared with his partner. Now he was in the middle of a forest!?

"Man am I dreaming, un?" He questioned himself. The young blonde started to walk into the forest. Perhaps he could find someone to tell him where he was. When he heard a faint rustling he pulled out a kunai bracing him self for an attack by ninja. Instead out came a tiny bear, or what he thought was a bear. It was quit small with a crescent moon shape on its head.

"Tedi?" it questioned him licking its paws.

"...What the heck kind of animal is that?!" The nin said to himself. Was it some sort of hybrid cub?

"Tediursa!" it called.

"Sorry...um, I don't speak bear or, um, whatever you are, un," he turned to walk away when he heard a loud growl. He definitely didn't need to find out what made that noise, though he could guess it was the 'cub's mother. He ran for quite some time, noting that he couldn't increase his speed with his chakra.

'Great', he thought, 'what kind of place is this?' The blonde eventually slowed down when he found he wasn't being pursued. He started to fall into a lazy stroll taking in the woods around him. Another rustling alerted his attention, kunai in hand.

"Furret!" came the call of another strange animal. this one looking much like a weasel. It sniffed at him curiously before quickly dashing off.

"What is with all the freaky animals, un?!" he spat angrily. He quickened his pace, not wanting to run into more trouble. Finally the young nin came to the outskirts of a small town. He paused to read a large sign that read: 'Pallet Town, home of the Pokemon professor, Oak.'

"Pokémon? What the heck is a pokémon, un?" again he questioned himself out loud. He had a bad habit of doing that. The sign didn't help at all. Pallet Town? Where was that? he had better ask, but what would people here know of the Akatsuki? Hum...he would just have to find out, wouldn't he? He never did have a sense for danger, or for planning. His partner would always take care of that.

The missing nin walked for a bit and came to a stop in front of a fair sized house to talk to the lady who was watering her flowers. With the help of what looked like some kind of mime thing.

"Um, excuse me, un!" he called.

"Ohh. Can I help you?" she asked, cheery.

"Yes. I was wondering what country I was in, un?" he asked.

"Country? Umm, this is Pallet Town in the Kanto region," she answered, puzzled.

Region? Places never went by regions. Towns, Villages, and countries was how everyone was taught...right? Ohh man where was he?

"Ummm thank you. I was also wondering what, umm, that is," he said pointing to the...mime?

"This is my pokémon, Mr. Mime."

"Mime, mime," it called out.

"Ohh! Umm! What exactly is a pokémon, un?"

"You have never heard of pokémon?!" she asked, looking quite shocked.

"No, un."

"Well you should come with me," she said, pulling on his cloak for him to follow.

"Ok, un... Where!?"

The young man was almost dragged into a fairly tall building. The inside resembling that of a laboratory.

"This is Professor Oak's lab," she stated, gesturing around them," he is a great studier of pokemon. He can explain to you everything," as if on cue, an older man stood from his set and went to greet them.

"Well, what brings you in today, Mrs. Ketchum?" he asked in a kind voice.

"This young boy here doesn't know about pokémon," she stated, pushing him up to the professor.

"Not know about pokémon?! Well you're a rare case indeed, seeing as how the whole planet is full of 'em," he said with a faint chuckle. That is what the nin thought. He was in some new world. Great! Danna was going to kill him when he got back...well if he could!

"I have seen a few. I think, un?" he half mumbled.

"I can explain to you about them if you like?"

"Yes, un?"

"OK! Pokémon inhabit this world, and come in many shapes, sizes and types. They are creatures wrapped in mystery. As there are pokémon, there are also pokémon trainers. Trainers capture pokémon through battling with other pokémon , and being sealed in a pokéball. Pokémon and their trainers go out into the world to explore and meet new pokémon, compete in contests, obtain gym badges, and many other possibilities. They work together to meet their goals, and get stronger. When some pokémon get stronger they can completely change their appearance. This is called evolution. Not only does the appearance change, but the stats go up as well, making a stronger pokemon. I study theses evolutions to help understand these creatures. Does this all make sense?"

"Mostly ,un. Pokémon are comrades you use to fight other pokémon with to make them stronger, right?"

"Yes, precisely! You are a very smart young man. What by chance is your name by the way?"

"Deidara, un!"

* * *

**This didn't turn out bad right? Please review ( they are my source of life!) I am sure every one guessed that this story is from our bombers point of view ,but I needed some sort of suspense! I am open to all ideas so please share them! IF YOU LOVE AKATSUKI YOU WILL REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 7 cuz its my story!

**HI WORLD HOPE PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY! I LIKE KNOWING STUFF SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

" Deidara. Well you seem to be a very smart kid. How old are you?" The Pokemon Professor inquired.

" I am 19 ,un." Deidara told him wondering why it mattered.

" well ,Deidara, you a far over the age that most children start their travels , but how would you like to have your own pokemon journey?" He said with a smile.

" umm... well I guess ,but I uhh... don't know where to get pokemon?" he stammered.

" heheeh! That is nothing to worry about , son! You see when a child turns ten they receive a pokemon from a professor ,such as my self! I have starters from 5 regions ,and you may choose one to go and travel with."

" You mean you'll just give me one ,un?!"

" As I do with all new trainers." Oak assured, " Come with me." He gestured to a back room. When deidara enter he found severely pokemon. At least he thought they were.

"There are 15 different pokemon here for you to chose. Now there are squirtle , charmander , bulbasaur , totodile , cyndaquil , chikorta , mudkip , torchic , treecko , piplup , chimchar , turtwig , oshawott , tepig and snivy. Chose which ever you like , and keep in mind they will be you partner through your adventurers. " Deidara wondered around the giddy pokemon thinking of which could prove to be as good a partner a Sasori. They all looked interesting.

" Cynda!" Deidara looked down at the small mouse like pokemon. It was kind cute , though he would never admit it out loud.

" Yo, Professor. Which one is this ,un" the nin said, pointing at the little pokemon tugging at his cloak.

" That is a cyndaquil , and it really seems to like you."

" hummm." He said thoughtfully looking at the cyndaquil. Well... it did look cute. " I'll choose cyndaquil," Deidara told him.

" Cyndaquil is a good choice indeed. Now why don't you and your new pokemon come with me and we will get you properly prepared."

* * *

" So now that you have your pokeballs ,and know how to catch pokemon here is your pokedex," said the professor handing him the red device. " This device will tell you all about the pokemon you come across. It will also show the level and health of all pokemon when in a battle , as well as your pokemon's experience , and attacks of your pokemon. Just point it ,it will evaluate." Deidara pointed the pokedex at his cyndaquil. The automated male voice spoke.

" Cyndaquil the fire mouse pokemon. Cyndaquil is a timid pokemon ,always hunched . It has a tendency to curl up into a ball. When angry the flames on cyndaquils back will burn twice as hot."

" Flames,un? I don't see any flames!" Deidara said bending down to cyndaquil.

" CYNDA!" It cried igniting its back

" WHAA" Deidara shouted falling on his.

" When cyndaquil is calm it will extinguish its flames" Came a call from the pokedex.

" THANKS FOR THE NOTICE ,UN!" Deidara said trying to choke his dex.

" Well that is all I have to teach you. The rest you'll have to learn on your own." Said Oak.

" Why don't you come back to my house Deidara. My son Ash has been travling for years , and he has some clothes and an old backpack I can give you. Plus some food." Called Mrs. Ketchum.

" Thank you ,un" He said following her out of the lab

" Good bye ,professor, " she said sweetly waving.

" Thank you and good bye ,un." Deidara said over his shoulder ,cyndaquil close behind.

* * *

" There this should last you all the way to Viridian City , and maybe a bit beyond that ," Mrs. Ketchem spoke as she handed a slightly worn backpack to deidara. He took it gratefully.

' So this is what people are like when they aren't worried about being snuck up on by ninja.' he thought,' very peaceful ,un' Deidara had come to the conclusion that where ever he was there were no ninja ,or even the use of chakra. It seemed quit weird.

" All right now be carful. Don't over due yourself ,or cyndaquil. Drink plenty of water , and stay clean." She lectured. Deidara shifted on his feet uncomfortable.

" umm Sure ,un"

" Oh my," she gasped bringing a hand to her mouth, " I'm sorry I just always remember the first time Ash went on his journey , and always say the same things to him when he leaves on a new one. hehe. It's a bit of a mom thing. I'll let you get going, have fun."

" Thanks for the help ,un " He called waving back as he left the town.

" ANY TIME! CALL SOME TIME!" She hollered back.

* * *

Deidara followed the path he was on for a good ten minutes , before stopping to sit on a fallen log. He had to get his head straight ,and make a plan ( something he never enjoyed , and always left to Sasori Danna)

" Cynda!" Dei looked down at his new pokemon , whom was trying to get on the log next to him. Its short stature not helping.

" Hump! Short legs ,un!" He teased ,picking up cyndaquil ,and setting it on his lap. " Ok. So I have no idea where I am , or where the rest of Akatsuki is ,un. I also cant use my chakra. This can't be an illusion ,or I could have repelled it. That leaves no answers , any thoughts ,un?" He looked down at Cyndaquill.

" Quill?" It answered.

" ...Right. Lets just figure out about this world instead." He said reaching in his cloak to pull out his Dex. " Now lets see your stats hum. Alright you are a level 5 pokemon ,un. Your attacks are tackle and leer. Not a lot of variety ,hu." He said turning to the pokemon.

" cinda," It answered sadly looking away.

" No its fine ,un .As you get stronger you'll learn more." He rushed, He didn't want to hurt his pokemon's feelings. ( Some S Ranked criminal ha was:)

" CINDAQUIL!" The fire mouse cried happily. It nuzzled closer to Deidara.

" Good ,un. Now Pokémon are supposed to go in the pokeball ,but I still have no idea about any thing , so I will need your help. Can you do that ,un?"

" Cinda!" Cindaquil called holding its head high. Deidara smiled.

" Ok then. we'll travel till it gets dark , and we should arrive in Viridian in the morning." He said getting off the log to walk as he held his pokemon in his arms.

* * *

**Ok a few things. A pokedex will be like a DS Kind of. I think it makes battles easer to follow. Also Ash grew up. If he had aged properly he would be older then Dei by now. The characters will also be a little OCC. Also updates will be random ,because of school and the fact that I now only have internet at my grandmother's. I will put up as many chapters as I can while I am here. We may get internet back when school starts , but I am not sure. My parents do stuff on a whim. HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me a warm felling , and makes me wanna run! AND IDEAS FOR SASORI'S START WOULD BE APPRICEATED! I was thinking of a grass type maybe turtwig.**


	3. Chapter 4! U mad bro?

**NEW CHAP YAY! I know you are reading this ,why are you not reviewing! Also I Put spaces were spaces should not go. Please don't be mad it is a habit. I will be more carful! Love ,hate ...meh? Tell me!**

* * *

The early morning air felt cool and comforting as Deidara and cyndaquil walked on the worn path. They had set out early in hopes of getting a good look at the city they were going to. The trees on the sides providing a nice shade ,but they weren't enough to call this place a forest or woods. Just a treed path. Deidara halted suddenly ,ninja senses alert to a slight wavering in the grass ahead. Then a small bird like pokemon hopped out.

"ok ,un. Now what are you." Deidara asked taking out the pokedex.

"Pidgey the 'Tiny Bird Pokemon'. Pidgey are very docile ,and when attacked will often flap its wings to kick up dust instead of direct combat." The dex informed.

"So I guess we should battle it , right cyndaquil ,un?" Dei asked.

"CYN!" Cyndaquil hopped in front of deidara igniting the flames on its back.

"Cyndaquil you're a level 5 and this pidgey is a level 2 ,un. If we play it smart this will be easy.! " He encouraged. "Start off with your tackle attack ,un!"

"CYNDA." cyndaquil charged up to pidgey giving a direct hit. The screen on the pokedex showed that pidgey had lost half its health points. Pidgey was angry to say the least ,and started to kick up a whirl wind of sand.

"Cyndaquil run behind pidgey ,and tackle again ,un!" Dei commanded. His pokemon did as told giving another direct hit ,and defeating the pidgey. It then scurried away.

"CYNDA CYNDAQUIL!" It cheered.

" What I tell you ,easy victory ,un!" Dei congratulated ,bending down to pet his pokemon. "And you also gained some experience. If we keep this up ,you'll gain a level in no time ,un! How about we stay here and train for a bit.?" He asked.

"CYN!" It answered eagerly.

* * *

2 more pidgey ,3 caterpie ,1 bidoof ,and 2 levels later deidara and cyndaquil decided to move on to Viridian. It was midafternoon when the town came into sight. Deidara walked up to any older man prepared to ask where the towns gym was. Oak had said you can collect badges to prove your strength ,and Dei had nothing better to do until he found out what was going on.

"Excuse me sir? Do you happen to know where the gym is in this town ,un?"

"Hu? OH! Yes ,but I am afraid it's closed off for awhile after a very intense battle ruined the place." The man said.

"oh I see ,un." Deidara said ,slightly disappointed. He was actually looking forward to a heated battle.

"Are you a new trainer?" He asked eyeing cyndaquil.

"Yes. I left from Pallet yesterday ,un."

"Well aren't there a lot of you. Another new trainer left for Pewter yesterday. Strange kid. Seamed older then he looked. Didn't know a thing about pokemon either."

"WHAT?! Do you know what he looks like ,un" Deidara asked. He had a strong hunch of who he was.

"A red head. Actually he also wore the same thing you are. He your friend?"

"More than likely. Do you know which way he went ,un?"

"North on route 2. I wouldn't go after him if I were you. Entering Viridian Forest at night is bound to get you lost. Your best bet is to relax and spend the night at the pokemon center. Then you can leave in the morning." The old man advised. Deidara mauled it over. Danna wouldn't get to much farther ,and he really didn't need to get lost.

"I guess ,un. So what should I do till dark" He asked.

"There is a trainer school down on the right. It will teach you the basics of pokemon care ,and you can battle some students."

"K Thanks ,un" Dei said heading for the school.

* * *

One hour of studying later ,Deidara had learned all about battling trainers. From starting a battle to ending one by either paying pokecoupons to the winner or gaining some yourself. Deidara had also found out that Mrs. Ketchum had been kind enough to give him some to start. He would have to call her later ,and say thanks ( Best S Ranked Criminal EVER!) There were also effects that he had to watch out for like burn and paralysis. He had also learned the uses of potions ,in and out of battle ,and that you can buy them using said pokecoupons. Mrs. Ketchum had even given him 5 of them. kindest lady in the universe. Now all he had to do was test his knowlage.

"Hey umm. Would you like to battle ,un?" He asked a young kid who was putting a book back.

"Sure! I'm Joey!" He greeted.

"Deidara. K ,so a one on one then?"

"Great!" They made there way to the side room reserved for battles.

" Let's win this cyndaquil ,un!" Cyndaquil took up its battle stance flames covering its back.

" Go rattata!"

"Humm lets see." Deidara pulled out his pokedex

"Rattata the 'mouse pokemon'. Rattata are a very hardy pokemon, living any where there is food. Rattata's fangs are very long and sharp ;they constantly grow during its life time." Dex said.

"Go rattata use quick attack!" rattata sprung.

"Quick dodge it ,un!"

"CYNDA!" It wasn't fast enough and took damage.

"Grr. Use smoke screen!" Cyndaquil had picked up a new move when they were training.

" CYN!" A large blanket of black smoke covered rattata!

"Now use tackle ,un!"

"Cynda QUIL!" Deidara heard the collision ,knowing it was a perfect landing.

"One more time!" Once again the sound of collision. The smoke cleared to show the fainted rattata.

"No rattata." Joey said returning it to the pokeball. "Wow you're a great fighter. Just like that red haired guy who came in yesterday." Sasori danna no doubt. Joey handed Dei some pokecoupons. "Looks like I have a lot of studying to do. Later." With that he walked off.

"Nice work Cyndaquil ,and you gained a level ,un!" He praised.

" Cynda." It answered.

"Lets battle a bit more ,and then head to the pokemon center ,un. We have to get you ready for that forest!" Dei told it as they went to find there next challenger.

* * *

**So good ,bad ,what?! I would love to know! So ok pokemon wont be burdened by the 4 moves rule ,but I may just stop using some moves or skip ones I don't like. If the exp. gain or health loss is wrong I am sorry ,but that would require a lot of research ,and I am kind lazy:) So, for later some one tell me, Itachi snivey or torchik. Snivey matches his attitude ,but him standing next to blaziken is just the picture of cool! PLEASE REVIEW! ( You don't love akatsuki if you don't review!) **


	4. Chapter 10 is this getting old

**This is going to be the last chapter for a bit ,but I am not giving up on this story. PROMISE! I am sorry that it is shorter then the others.**

* * *

"I hope to see you ,again" Nurse Joy called as Deidara left. The early morning sun ,not providing much light, made everything seem to be covered in a light grey. The bomber walked down into the pokemart ,to buy some antidotes and paralyze heals. Yesterday when he had given Nurse Joy cyndaquil ,to check, she had told him the forest had many pokemon that could cause poison or paralysis. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Sasori had always told him to plan ahead ,and all it took was a small mouse to make him do that. Stalking up on the necessary implements he set off to Viridian Forest.

Deidara felt quit confident about traveling through the forest. Apparently the forest had many bug type pokemon ,and cyndaquil being fire type had an advantage. Even better through the training ,the day before ,it had also learned ember! Deidara had grown quit attached to the little pokemon over the 2 days they have been together. He once again had to compliment himself for how bad a criminal he was. Deidara now stood at the entrance to the Viridian forest.

"Cyndaquil you have the advantage here ,so lets get through this and find Sasori danna ,un." He said with a pat to cyndaquil's head.

"Cynda." It called ,running into the forest.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Die ran after his pokemon.

* * *

"Use ember ,un!"

"Cyn DA!" The wild venonat ran off in defeat ,giving cyndaquil some exp.

"Darn! So close to level 11. One more battle and then we should go find danna!" Deidara called. He and cyndaquil strolled a bit looking for a new challenge. Then they came across a fox like pokemon munching on a berry. Dei grabbed his pokedex aiming it at the target.

"Eevee the 'evolution pokemon'. Eeevee's genetic code is very irregular ,and unstable ,causing it to have many possible evolution. It will evolve into some types through the radiation of certain stones."

"Eevee." Dei said in a curios tone. He looked at the little fox ,seemingly studying it. Then he nodded as if reaching a decision. "Cyndaquil we're going to catch this eevee ,un"

"Cyn?" It said tilting its head.

"Just do what you do in all battles. Now use your ember ,un" Deidara's command alerted the eevee ,but it failed to move from cyndaquil's attack in time. It took a fair amount of damage. Eevee shot right back up ,and used its sand attack blinding cyndaquil. It took hold of the opportunity and delivered a harsh tackle.

"Cynda! " Dei's pokemon cried as it went flying into the air landing with a thud.

"Come on ,un. You can do it. Use tackle ,un!" Cyndaquil ,quickly on its feet ,lunged. Eevee was sent skidding backwards ,and smashed into a tree. "That should be enough. You're mine!" He shouted tossing a pokeball. It knocked eevee in the head and it disappeared into it. The pokeball rocked and rocked and rocked then finally dinged. Deidara stood ,just looking at it ,for a minute. His first caught pokemon ,it just seemed right to savor the moment. Eventully he walked to the pokeball picking it up with his finger tips to avoid his hand mouths. He clicked the button , and out came his new partner.

"Vee!" she greeted her new trainer.

"Eevee my name is Deidara and this is cyndaquil," He gesture to the fire mouse. "I caught you ,and from what I have learned you are now my pokemon ,un. I am going to need your help ,because I am not from here. Can you do that ,un" Eevee lifted a paw and smiled.

"Eev eevee!" She said. Deidara smirked ,and pet eevee. She ,intern ,licked his hand. (The tips not the mouths!) Dei got out his pokedex.

"So you are level 10 ,like cyndaquil ,and you know tackle ,sand attack ,tail whip , and growl ,un. I'm sure if you keep battling like you just did you'll become really strong. Now lets heal you wounds ,you too cyndaquil ,un" He said digging through his bag. "Then we can get out of this forest."

* * *

Finally after what felt like ages they made it to the outer side of Viridian Forest. Deidara had greatly underestimated how many pokemon and trainers there were ,so bye the time they reached Pewter it was night fall. Yawning ,Deidara decided to check around the city the next day. He probably was far behind Sasori ,but the paths of the region were simple ,so it shouldn't be hard to find where he went.

Dei walked into the pokemon center ,and was greeted by nurse joy of Pewter. How they could all look alike was beyond him.

"Good afternoon."

"More like night ,un" he mumbled. Yawning again he set eevee and cyndaquil on the counter.

"Tired ,brat?" Deidara whipped around to the owner of the voice. A young looking red head sat in a chair reading a magazine with a scorpion and a turtle like pokemon. He smirked at Deidara's shocked reaction.

"Sasori ,un!"

* * *

**Sorry to leave of on this juicy bit ,but I couldn't help it. I am ashamed of my self ,because I had to look up Pewters gym leader. It was Brock. I face palmed and marveled at my stupidity. Deidara my have a though time with Brock OR WILL HE! Cyndaquil cant learn metal type moves. CHARMANDER CAN! WHY CYNDAQUIL WHY! I like reviews please send them. Akatsuki are amaze! **


	5. ok time for normal title awwww!

**LOOK A NEW CHAPTER! FINALLY! ENJOY! I AM TALKING IN CAPS!**

* * *

"Danna, un!" Deidara quickly strode over to the red head. "You're here too?"

"Seems that way doesn't it, brat." He mocked ,gesturing Deidara to take a seat. He did so.

"So i see you have 2 pokemon as well Danna," he asked, taking out his pokedex.

"Turtwig the tiny leaf pokemon. Turtwig's shell is made from soil, witch hardens when it drinks water. A healthy turtwigs shell will feel quite moist. The leaf on its head wilts if thirsty."

" Skorupi the scorpion pokemon. Skorpi are active hunters. They secure prey in their claws and inject them with its deadly poisons. A skorpi can go a year without food," the pokedex stated.

"Yeah. The turtwig was given to me, and I caught the skorupi in Viridian Forest. What about you?" Sasori inquired.

"Same, un. I also met this really nice lady in Pallet Town. She helped me out a lot. I was actually planning on calling her, and say thanks, un," he said sheepishly.

"Aww does the little brat miss his mommy?" Sasori mocked with a smirk.

"S-Shut up, Danna!" He said stalking off to make his call.

* * *

Deidara returned to his seat in front of his partner half an hour later. He had thanked Mrs. Ketchum for the provisions ,and she had told him that he was the kindest young man she had ever met. Deidara blushed at that. They talked for a bit ,and Deidara said goodbye, saying he would call her again. She wished him sweet dreams. He now sat slouched on a couch with Sasori reading, once again.

"So, brat," Sasori said glancing up," Did you blow her a kiss good night?" he jeered.

"*Yawn* You're an ass, Danna, un." Deidara mumbled sleepily. Sasori set down his book, and straightened his posture.

"Don't fall asleep yet. We still need to talk."

"Why?"

"Because, baka, we are stuck in some strange world, and have no idea how. Don't you think we should discuss this?"

"You're right we should discuss it," he said closing his eyes, and turning on his side," tomorrow." Sasori rolled his eyes, then through his book at the tired blonde.

"Ow ,un." Deidara grumbled sitting up.

"Now that you're awake why don't you tell me everything you remember before you found yourself here." The puppet master asked.

"I was with you all day ,remember. Pein sent us on a simple scroll retrieval mission, and got back late. We went to bed after dinner, un. Next thing I know I'm in some small field."

"Hum... Did you happen to notice anything unusual before you found me?"

"Umm let me think. Well there was the not being in the base, and all the weird animals, un!" Sasori's eye twitched at Deidara's sarcasm.

"Brat, do not toy with me. You know full well what I mean." The older Akatsuki said darkly. The younger ponderer on his last couple days in the pokemon world, before he finally spoke.

"I can't do anything with my chakra."

"So it wasn't just me then'" Sasori said slightly down cast." This may cause issues. Without chakra we can't properly defend our selves.

"Maybe, but our pokemon seem to posses lots of strength so we should be fine, un. Besides I've talked to a lot of people, and it seems it's a peaceful place, or at least time."

"I guess that's true. There haven't been any signs of other ninja either, so it's more then likely they don't even Akatsuki 're just regular citizens. It also seems most kids start these journeys at the age of 10, and seeing as they don't seem to hold any physical prowess the pokemon must be enough."

"Or parents just enjoy throwing the kids into a world full of villeins, and dangerous animals," Deidara joked.

"So that only leaves us with the matter of getting back were we belong." The pair sat in silence for some time, contemplating on how they would get back. Deidara finally broke the silence.

"I have no idea, Danna. I'm still very confused, un."

"Well a perism berry would be quit helpful then," came the voice of Pewter Cities Nurse Joy." It heals a pokemon from confusion in battle."

"Really. That will be useful in later battles. Thank you," Sasori said in deceitful respect.

"You're welcome. I have you pokemon all healed," she gestured to deidara. Cyndaquil and eevee came up from behind her, and nuzzled their trainer's legs.

"Vee vee! Cynda Cynda!" They called happily. Deidara set them both on his lap.

"Feel good, un?"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Eevee!" They shouted.

"Good. This is Sasori-Danna, and his turtwig and skorpi." Deidara gesture to them.

"Aww they're adorable, brat," Sasori teased.

"Be quiet, Danna! They're strong, too, un," he shot.

"Chill, I was joking... mostly."

"Humph!"

"If you two still don't know what to do on your journey I suggest taking the pokemon league challenge. If you can obtain the eight gym badges from the leaders you can challenge the elite four, and then the champion. If you can defeat them you can become a pokemon master." Joy informed, and walked back to her desk.

"Gym challenges, huh? Well I guess it's something, and we may even find some answers," Sasori said.

"The gym in Viridian was closed, but I think Pewter has one, un."

"Yes, I believe his the leader's name is Brock. I also think he uses just rock type pokemon. We should check it out tomorrow."

"Alright, Danna. Can I go to bed now? Even the pokemon are exhausted." They both looked at their pokemon to find them all sleeping.

"Fine, but there's a lot to plan tomorrow, so rest while you can."

"I intend to. Night, Danna."

"Brat." Sasori grunted his response.

* * *

**Yeah, done took forever. It takes so long to write at school cus G.A. and my other friends distract me (which isn't hard to do). Ok so I first made this story for just the Akatsuki, but should I put some others as well. Hinata with a wismur is just such an appeling thought. Naruto with vulpix! Ha Sasuka and ducklet! No...maybe. So say what you think. Also I need help for some of the other starters for the Akatsuki. Konan, Pein, Hidan, and Kazuku! HELP ME! Ohh and a plot! I kinda have one if you want to hear it PM me or Pm me your thoughts cuz I don't want too many spoilers. All ideas are welcome! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to say I am so sorry! Please don't be angry this was so hard to write! I will try to be faster. (no promises, though) Still, enjoy this! I think some of you may be quit happy by the end of this chap! I own nothing! If I did Akatsuki would rule both worlds!**

* * *

The morning sun sat just above the horizon as Sasori and his pokemon awoke. He looked over at his partner to find him and his pokemon still sleeping. They must take after their trainers he concluded. Sasori stretched his back, and went over to wake his partner.

"Get up, brat." he said shaking him, "time to leave." Deidara reluctantly sat up, just like his eevee and cyndaquil. He twisted from side to side to stretch before standing up.

"So we're going to that gym first right, un?" The blond asked, pulling the backpack Mrs. Ketchum gave him over his right shoulder.

"possibly, but I don't know about your pokemon, brat." Sasori said eyeing them.

"VEE! VEE! CYNDA CYNDAQUIL!" they shouted angrily.

"Danna I already told you they're strong! I can't belive you-"

"Shut it, brat. I have seen many strong trainers with weak looking pokemon. I battled some guy in the forest with a butterfly, who told me about some great trainer with a yellow mouse! I don't doubt their strength, but what about their type?" Sasori interrupted.

"What do you mean, un" Deidara said looking down at the creatures.

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyince."Where would you be without me to think for you?"

"Very lost, un." He said with a smirk. Sasori glared in return.

"Deidara. The gym leader uses ROCK types. Now what types are cyndaquil and eevee." The puppeteer talked slowly, as if speaking to a four year old. Deidara face palmed as he realized the obvious.

"Fire and normal. Both bad match ups to rock types." The young ninja looked down slightly ashamed at his stupidity.

"Right, so now we just need to figure out what to do about that. I'm sure if we go back in the forest we'll come across a good type for you." He suggested. Deidara thought for a second. Then he dismissed said thought. He wanted to have pokemon he enjoyed, not just ones to catch for type advantages. Sasori wouldn't be too happy about that, though, so Deidara tried to come up with another solution,

"What if I evolve eevee, un?" He asked Sasori.

"What do you mean? What type does it become?"

"Eevee have 7 evolution possibilities, un. Two of them can help me a lot, vaporeon and leafeon. A grass and water, both super affective to rock types, un." Deidara leaned down and picked up his eevee.

"...Fine I guess, but do you know how to evolve it?" Sasori asked skeptical.

"One with a stone the other at a certain place, un" He informed.

"If you can evolve it before tomorrow. I am not waiting any longer than that."

"Of course not, Danna, un" Deidara smirked.

"Lets go then." Sasori started to walk out the exit, skorpi and turtwig at his sides. Deidara followed with his pokemon trailing behind him. Sasori suddenly halted after only going about two feet from the door, causing Deidara to run into him.

"Danna what's with the brakes, un!"

"Didn't think we would find you this easily." Sasori clearly ignored the blond. Deidara looked past his partner to see who he addressed, he immediately scowled. There stood Uchiha, Itachi. Deidara hated the Uchiha; no hated was an understatment. He could think of no one word to describe the anger that boiled inside his blood like a river of lava. So why did life find it necessary to punish him with his sudden appearance. Life could be such a prick.

His pokemon must have understood his feelings, for they stood tall at his side warily eyeing the raven. Deidara couldn't help, but give a little smile. They would always stand by him, he concluded.

"I didn't know you were here. I'm glad it's not just me." He spoke to Sasori.

'Wow. He actually spoke sentences, un.' Deidara thought amused.

"I thought the same when I found the brat. unfortunately we still have no idea about anything. Do you recall, anything of importance?" Sasori and Itachi exchanged information for the next 15 minutes. With the result of nothing new. Then Sasori told of how they were going to challenge the gym leader.

"His name is Brock. Those pokemon are pretty though, but if you have a good type it's fine." Deidara lifted an eyebrow, as Sasori voiced his question.

"You've already challenged him?"

"yes, and I won." Itachi pulled out a small case that held a shiny bade in it. "The pokemon did all the work, though." It was then that the two looked down at Itachi's pokemon. Deidara almost laughed upon seeing the first one, but kept his impassive face. It was a small orange chicken. It looked very derpy to deidara, who bit his tongue to keep the crazy smile off his face. The next looked like an iron rodent. It had an air of strength about it. Both pokemon stood indifferent to everything, much like the Uchiha himself. Sasori took out his pokedex.

"Aron, The Iron Armor Pokemon. Aron's body is made out of the iron ore it eats from mountains. Most live in the deep mountains, however hunger my cause it to move and eat railroad tracks and steel bridges.

Torchic, The Chick Pokemon. Torichic has a flame sac in its belly that always burns. This allows it to breath flame over 1800 degrees farenheit. It feels warm to hug." The device stated.

"Interesting pokemon. Aron does have the advantage to rock types. My turtwig should be enough, but the brats are both weak. We were actully going to find a way to evolve the fox."

"Eevee, un."

"whatever."

"An eevee? Here try this." Itachi reached into his poket, and took out a blue stone, and tossed it to Deidara. "It's a water stone. I got it from a girl with a buch of eevees. She said it makes them evolve into a water type." Deidara eyed the stone. He did not like the fact it came from Itachi, but he really didn't have a choice. He Knelt down by his eevee. It tilted its head and put a paw one the water stone. Light began to envelope the pokemon, and when it ceased there stood a blue seal like creature.

"Vaporeon!" It cried.

* * *

**Finally! I hope you like. Ok quick thing pokemon are going to get some exp. even when not battling. So if they walk around they do gain a few points. Itachi yeah! It was so hard to add him in! I was thinking on making him go on ahead, not sure. Should any of them compete in contests. I am just going to put them in random towns if you guys want that. Tell me what you think, and if you say yes which ones should enter.**


End file.
